yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Adam
Leo Adam known as Ryuichi Akai in the Japanese version, is main protagonist of Duel Monster Series He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. He is regarded as one of the most skilled and strongest duelist known and was respected by many other characters in the series for his exemplary style of Dueling He attended Duel Academy under Recommendation of Lincoln Kaiba and was put in the Slifer Red Dorm, the dorm with the least privileges and he would become the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, The Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius, the deranged and manipulative Roki, and finally the malicious spirit Nightshroud. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy Leo was the reincarnation of The Supreme King. At the end of the third season of the GX Series, he fused his soul with Roki, his favorite card from childhood, with the use of "Super Polymerization" to purge him from the influence of The Light of Destruction. He also possesses the three-thousand-year-old (five thousand in the dub) mystical Millennium Puzzle which allows him to communicate with Dual Spirits and communicated with the Pharaoh Atem who act as his mentor Design Appearance In the Original Series, Leo is rather short His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Middle School Uniform and wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his pants Leo also wore Eyeshield Glass to cover his Face to avoid attention when He used Atem's Deck as the Series Progress He grows taller much more and noticeably more muscular now. He wore a KaibaCorp Duel Disk in the left arm In the GX Series, Leo wore standard Slifer Red uniform, unbuttoned, and a black shirt underneath. and wore dark jeans. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. When He joined Duel Academy, he still used the KaibaCorp Duel Disk before carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left arm much later after entering in the Academy. In the 5D's Series, Leo wore Dark Blue Shirt, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots Personality Leo was very quiet and reserve and often exhibits aloof behavior and is serious calm collective and shows little emotion and focuses his attention towards dueling He is very passionate about dueling and do his very best when he duels. Deep down, however, he does not wish to see the ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. Leo sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have; he believes no one should ever have to be alone and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. Leo is kind noble and heroic as He is a selfless, protective, kind-hearted and overall mostly a serious person, who deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends. Because of this, he is seen by most other characters in the show as a dependable person they can always trust. Leo is rather a bit dense when it comes to love or romantic subjects though not completely dense on the subject many females characters how to develop attraction or a crush on him throughout the series though Leo doesn't notice this probably due to focus mostly on dueling. Though Leo himself stated that He not interesting in Dating and shown to dislike Girls often hogging on him and would bluntly reject them and express his annoyance, However, Leo is romantically inexperienced, appearing somewhat shy and even naive about the topic He became shy when he was forced to go on a date with Tea by his Grandfather. After His Ordeal against Roki, He became cold and cynical and became relevantly emotionless He finds himself unable to enjoy Dueling no longer show much happiness to most of his victories and consider the duels he engaging now as boring and attempts to end his Duels as quickly as possible. Despite still caring deeply for his friends, he is much more distant towards them, not wanting them to be hurt by the danger his presence tends to attract. He begins to recover his love of Dueling during the Pair Duel tournament and fully recovers when Facing Atem again in Duel. Abilities Leo has the ability to communicated his cards Etymology Leo's Japanese name Ryuichi means Dragon and One Biography History Leo was born in the Tops area of New Domino City. His parents were lead developers for the Ener-D Reactor. As Roman Goodwin was about to cause Zero Reverse was about to take place, Leo's father placed Leo in an escape pod to save him from the explosion, while Leo's parents died. Leo's escape pod landed in the newly created Satellite area, sometime later he was taken to Martha orphanage where he grew up with and befriended Dylan Atlas Conner Blake and Mack Hangan. Growing up, Leo became interested in Duel Monsters since he was young Leo also became friends with Kalin Kessler sometime later when Leo was Six one of his living relatives his grandfather came to get him and move to New Domino City He also took Dylan and Conner along with him while Mack was taken by his Single Mother Eva Hangan When Leo enter elementary school he was befriended by Tea Gardener. Original Series GX Series Seven Stars Leo was late due to his Dual Cycle broke down resulted in him running to take his entrance exam in order to enroll in Duel Academy and make it to the test center in time, When he arrived with Mack and Conner passed the Exam the head teacher at Duel Academy, Dr. Crowler, was hesitant to allow Leo to take his exam, but a phone call from his superior, Chancellor Sheppard changed his mind. Crowler Dueled Leo himself and disregarded the rule that he is to use an exam Deck, instead of using his personal Deck. Leo is able to hold off its attack with "Winged Kuriboh," whose spirit he is capable of seeing and communicating with, something that most people would not be able to do. He proceeds to win the Duel using Wind Flame Dragonoid and Storm Field Leo is accepted into Duel Academy and is placed in the Slifer Red dorm, which is the lowest-ranked of the three dorms. Leo became roommates with Conner and Mack and became roommates with Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington. Leo later has a confrontation with Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue student who had witnessed Crowler's defeat to Leo. Believing his victory to be a fluke, Chazz challenged Leo to a Duel, which is interrupted midway through. Though Chazz believed he would have won, Leo had just drawn a card that would win him the Duel. Dr. Crowler, eager to exact his revenge on Leo, began plans to get him expelled. He placed a fake love note in Leo's gym locker, on which he had forged the signature of Alexis Rhodes, one of the top female students. Mack and Syrus found the note instead of Leo, and the two of them rowed across the lake to the girl's dorm. Leo followed and saved Syrus and Mack from expulsion by defeating Alexis in a Duel. The owner of Duel Academy's card shop, Ms. Dorothy, gifted Leo with some rare cards after he helped her push her van up the hill when it stalled. In Duel Academy's promotion exams, Leo had his rematch with Chazz, who had been supplied powerful cards by Dr. Crowler. Leo's use of "Transcendent Wings" to evolve "Winged Kuriboh" to level ten won him the Duel, and he is therefore allowed to move up to the Ra Yellow dorm but he declined the opportunity. Crowler's crusade against Leo continued, with him sending Titan, a self-proclaimed "Shadow Duelist" to defeat Jaden. Titan used illusions to make it appear he had the ability to start Shadow Duels. Leo was skeptical throughout the whole Duel, and is proven correct - it was a sham. They're Duel in the Abandoned Dorm and the spirits of the dorm are angered by Titan. A real Shadow Duel actually did begin - with Leo realizing that this now become a shadow duel when he is saved by Winged Kuriboh. Due to their trespass at the Abandoned Dorm, both Leo and Syrus were nearly expelled. They got a chance to stay by participating in a Tag Duel. Should they win, their records would be cleared. Leo Dueled Syrus as practice for the latter and Leo defeated him. Finding that Syrus had confidence problems, he is then told by Alexis that they stem from Syrus' relationship with his older brother, Zane, who is known as the best Duelist at the academy. Determined to help Syrus and to see how he ranks against the best, Leo challenged Zane to a Duel. Though the latter compliments Leo's abilities, Leo suffers his first loss since arriving at the academy, losing to Zane's "Cyber End Dragon." Despite this, it is enough to spur Syrus' confidence. The two were unable to function as a team in their Duel against the Paradox Brothers at first due to Syrus self-confidence, but pulled things together in the end, allowing them to stay at the academy. Leo developed a friendship and rivalry with Bastion Misawa. Both had expressed a desire to Duel one another since witnessing their respective entrance exams. After Bastion's victory with a Duel against Chazz, he was offered a promotion to Obelisk Blue but declines, stating he will not enter it until he becomes the best student in the freshman class. To do so, he believes he needs to defeat Leo. However, he does not wish to Duel him right away, as he wished to develop a Deck specifically to counter Leo's. Leo stayed at Duel Academy during winter break, finding himself in a life-threatening Duel with the spirit of the "Jinzo" card. Jaden felt real pain as his Life Points decreased, and his body parts fade as he is attacked. Though he wins, he gets his first taste of a Shadow Duel Leo then found himself in a Duel over the affections of Alexis against the captain of Duel Academy's tennis team, Harrington Rosewood. Harrington gets an early lead during the Duel with his "Ace" cards. After Leo deals major damage to him via direct attacks, he then activates "Deuce" and almost wins with its effect, but Leo was able to save himself win the Duel, becoming Alexis' fiancee as per the terms that Harrington set. Leo, however, show no interest in the term that Harrington had set and He and Alexis agreed that they just remain friends Leo got an opportunity to Duel against the Atem's deck when the said Deck went on tour at Duel Academy. A copycat Duelist named Dimitri stole the Deck and Leo Dueled him to get it back. Leo successfully defeated Dimitri with "Flame Wing Dragonoid," recovering the Deck. Leo is nominated by Zane to be the academy's representative against North Academy, with Chancellor Sheppard accepting it. Crowler nominated Bastion in response, and he proposed the two of them Duel in order to decide who the representative would be. Bastion claims that he's nearly finished his Deck that will counter Jaden's strategy. Jaden gained an early advantage in the Duel but is set back when Bastion negated "Polymerization" with "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", preventing Leo from Fusion Summoning in the usual way.4 Jaden is forced to play defensively as Bastion's "Water Dragon" and "Hyozanryu" destroyed his monsters. Leo unveiled his Warius card on the Field Using it and "Double Vouge" Leo won the Duel via effect damage. Bastion then promised to create another Deck to challenge Leo again someday. Leo found his rivalry with Chazz renewed when the latter returned to Duel Academy as the representative of North Academy. Leo overheard an outburst of Chazz's, in which he expressed dislike for the burden his brothers put on him to win. Chazz unveils new "Armed Dragon" cards which prove to be more effective against Leo than his previous Decks had been. Leo is surprised to discover that Chazz has gained a Spirit Partner in Ojama Yellow and that Chazz can see Duel Spirits as well. Leo won using a strategy involving Synchro Monster and utilized Synchro summoning to win. Chazz's brothers berate him after the Duel, and Leo steps in to defend him. Chazz decided to remain at Duel Academy afterward. The Slifer Red dorm head and alchemy professor, Lyman Banner, held a hike and picnic to the ruins that exist on the island. Leo, Mack Syrus, Conner Chumley Emily Chloe, and Alexis attended. While there, they appear to be transported to the past, to a time when the ruins were still in use. Leo's friends were captured, but Jaden himself is saved by Yasmin. He eventually ends up in a Duel against Gravekeeper's Chief, in which he and his friends will be buried alive if he loses. He found that the pain he experiences from losing Life Points to be real. Jaden narrowly defeated the Chief by using the effect of his "Gardius" to Summon "Galblade". The Chief gifted Leo with one half of a Shadow Charm pendant after the Duel, stating that it should help protect him in any further Shadow Duels he may participate in. The group is returned to their own time. Chancellor Sheppard selected Jaden as one of the seven Duelists to hold the Spirit Keys. These keys unseal the Spirit Gates, behind which the Sacred Beast cards are sealed. The legend goes that if the cards are released, a catastrophe will occur. A group of individuals known as the Shadow Riders will arrive and attempt to steal the keys. Leo decides to prepare himself to face the Shadow Rider who might target him for the key. Conner and Alexis believed Leo will be first, as his Slifer Red uniform marks him as a weaker Duelist. In attempting to warn Leo of this, she is transported to the volcano with Leo, where the first Shadow Rider, Nightshroud, awaits. As it turns out, he targeted Leo for neither of the previously given reasons - he did so because he owns the other half of the Shadow Charm pendant, which pointed him in Leo's direction. Mack Syrus and Chumley are taken hostage, so Jaden accepted the Shadow Duel, in which the loser's soul will be sealed in a card. Nightshroud gained an early advantage by combining "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Inferno Fire Blast". Leo made a comeback, but Nightshroud unveils "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Leo narrowly avoided defeat by Summoning "Warrius". Nightshroud's soul was sealed in the card, but he remains barely conscious, as Nightshroud was controlling someone else - the brother of Alexis, Atticus Rhodes. Left weak from his Duel with Nightshroud, Leo watched from the sidelines as Dr. Crowler is defeated by the second Shadow Rider, the vampire known as Camula, having his soul sealed in a doll in the process. He then also witnessed Zane who meets the same fate when Camula threatens Syrus' soul.36 Enraged by the fall of his friends, Leo challenged Camula after Atticus informed him that his complete Shadow Charm may be able to negate the power of Camula's and prevent souls from being stolen during the Duel. This turned out to be true, as Camula is forced to use her own soul as a cost in the activation of "Illusion Gate," rather than a spectator's as she had against Zane. Leo was able to defeat her with "Aero Flare Dragonoid," who gains ATK for each fallen "Mythical type Monster" in the Graveyard. With this, Camula's soul was taken by "Illusion Gate" and the souls of Crowler and Zane were restored. Leo's next opponent was Abidos the Third, an ancient pharaoh revived by the Shadow Riders who was once known as the "God of Duels." Leo defeated him with fewer problems than expected, and Abidos realized that his servants had always let him win. Abidos is impressed by Leo's Dueling and returns to the afterlife, with Leo promising to meet him there when he dies so that they can Duel again. Conner Alexis and Chazz successfully defeated Shadow Riders Night Warrior Titan and Don Zaloog, respectively. After that, only one Shadow Rider remaining. During this time, Professor Banner disappeared, and both Chazz and Alexis are defeated by the final Shadow Rider. Jaden confronts him in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm. He eventually revealed himself as Professor Banner. He stated that Jaden must prove himself as the "ultimate alchemist", comparing Leo's process of using "Polymerization" to fuse monsters to be similar to alchemic processes. Banner explained that he came down with an illness after traveling the world in the name of alchemy, and was forced to entrust his soul to a homunculus in order to survive. Wishing to pay back the one who funded his research, he aimed to obtain the Sacred Beasts. Banner is eventually defeated when Leo countered the latter's removed from play strategy with "Aerogan." Banner left his Emerald Tablet Shadow Charm to Jaden, warning him of the impending disaster that the Sacred Beasts will bring about. After Chazz's Duel against Alexis, Leo witnessed the Spirit Gates open, without the aide of the Spirit Keys, which Chazz currently had. The keys led them to the gates, at which point the keys disappeared into the seven pillars surrounding the area. The ground quaked, and a black box rose from the center of the gates, inside of which was a smaller, box that contains the Sacred Beasts. The true mastermind of the ploy revealed himself - Kagemaru, the elderly Chairman of Duel Academy. He intends to use the powers of the Beasts to restore his own youth. He specifically challenged Leo to a Duel in favor of the rest of the gathered students and teachers. Leo found "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone" inside the Emerald Tablet, and places it in his Deck. From within a life support tube supported by a spider-walker, Kagemaru Duels Leo. Kagemaru Summoned "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" and "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder," which drove Leo into a corner. With two Beasts present, they began to absorb energy from card spirits around the world, which was then used to restore Kagemaru's youth. He appears as a young man once more and continued the Duel. Using a series of Spell and Trap Cards, Leo destroyed both of the Beasts with "Croaninja." Kagemaru was able to revive them, however, and further Summoned the third Beast - "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." Jaden used the "Sabatiel the philosopher's stone" card to his advantage and was able to pentuple the ATK of "Electrum" to win the Duel. The power absorbed is returned to the Duel Spirits, and Kagemaru became elderly once more. He begged for forgiveness, and Leo forgave him, before telling him to try to stand on his own. Leo was present at Chumley's Duel with Dr. Crowler, and supported his friend before he departed to become a card designer for Industrial Illusions. Leo is then chosen by Zane to be the latter's final opponent before his graduation, in a match that the whole school will attend. Leo accepted the Duel. Both Duelists were able to counter the strategies of the other, and Duel ultimately ended in a DRAW as the crowd applauded the spectacle. Turbo Dueling Grand Prix Tournament Society of Light After the Turbo Dueling Grand Prix Tournament Unaware of new student Aster Phoenix's status, Leo Duels him and won Ms. Dorothy reveals that Aster constructed the Deck out of eight packs of cards he purchased that morning. Aster leaves after being defeated. Later, after the Duel, Syrus Truesdale realizes who Aster really was, and Leo want to have a rematch with Aster when the latter is using his true Deck. A few days later, Leo Conner Syrus and Mack are walking through the woods. Crowler give them a task deliver 14 new Duel Disks to students who had lost theirs. Leo wonders why so many people were losing their Disks, and Syrus explains it's because of a bully that is challenging them to Duels and then taking them. Syrus had lost to this bully as well, so Leo decides it's time to confront this guy and get the disks back. They run to river, and standing on the bridge is the bully,Tyranno Hassleberry, the same Ra Yellow student that was picking on Crowler and Bonaparte when he arrived at the school. He tries to intimidate Leo with his strength, but Leo was unphase by this and challenges him to a Duel. Hassleberry also has a bunch of other Ra Yellows who support him like an army troop. They and Syrus watch the Duel, and Leo states that if he wins, Hassleberry has to give all the Duel Disks he stole back. Although Hassleberry fights admirably, he still loses to Leo's combo of fusing "Hawktor" and "Warrius" with "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Winged Warrius" and in the end, using "De-Fusion" to separate them back. After the Duel, Hassleberry agrees to give back the Duel Disks. Later that night, Hassleberry moves to the Slifer dorm, having decided to live in the dorm because he feels that he could learn a lot about Dueling from Leo. Sometime later, Leo has just recently finished a Duel with Bastion Misawa in the Duel Arena, using "Blitz Sky Dragonoid" to destroy "Water Dragon" to get the win. That night, the group gathers inside the Slifer Red dorm to watch Zane Truesdale's next Pro League match. Finding out that Zane's opponent will be Aster Phoenix, Jaden is eager to see what Aster's actual Deck consists of. To everyone's surprise including Zane's, Aster reveals that his Deck has an "Elemental" theme, similar to Mack's. However, when Aster fuses Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix", he does not Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", but "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer". To his friends' amazement. Aster counters nearly every move Zane makes and even causes him to take damage from "Power Bond". The Duel ultimately ends with Aster the winner, much to the shock of all of Duel Academy. Aster Phoenix holds a press conference after his defeat of Zane Truesdale in the Pro League. He issues a challenge to Leo Adam Dimension World Darkness After the events that happened Previously Leo has became very withdrawn and became cold and distant while still care about his friends Mack Conner Syrus Emily and Chloe is now in the Obelisk Blue dorm, and he is the only remaining student at Slifer Red. He now spends most of his time alone, feeling too distanced from his friends after what had happened. He decides to leave Duel Academy, not wishing to put his friends in danger (he had come to believe that things that put his friends in danger happened because of him being around). However, Lincoln Sartorius and Kagemaru attempt to convince him otherwise, believing that he is needed on the island to prevent a growing danger in the near future. This seems to be well-advised, as before their meeting, Leo already confronts a mysterious Obelisk Blue student by name of Yusuke Fujiwara, who can hypnotize people and set fires with his eyes, as well as the mysterious entity Trueman, who seems to want both Leo and Fujiwara dead. Both of these entities noticed Leo showing Roki's power and commented that he is not a regular human. Leo eventually regained his passion for Dueling while teaming with Alexis in a Tag Duel. While Dueling alongside her, he also made amends with her and repaired their friendship, making him more open to his friends again. 5D Series Fortune Cup A year since graduating from Duel Academy after His journey Leo return to Satellite by special means helping the people who are in trouble and spend his time testing his Duel Runner newest upgrades Leo then plan to return to New Domino City to reclaim his Stardust Dragon from Dylan In the process, he runs into Trudge, a Sector Security officer, who wants to arrest Rally for stealing an acceleration chip. (in the dub, Rally was framed.) Trudge agrees to Duel Leo under the condition that if Leo won, Trudge would forget the events of that day; if Trudge won, Leo would give himself up to Trudge. After accepting the challenge and losing, Trudge swears to crush Leo, but lets him go. Leo then return to New Domino City and manage to Find Dylan and tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to him, telling Leo he can have it. Leo refuses and tosses it back to Dylan, saying that he would rather Duel him for it to prove he can get it on his own. Dylan agrees, but their Turbo Duel is interrupted by the appearance of the Red Dragon right before the winner is determined, later revealed to have been Leo. The Dragon causes Dylan's already permanent birthmark (Mark of the Dragon) to glow and burn as well as revealing Leo's mark, the Dragon's Tail. Leo is arrested shortly after while Dylan leaves safely. Rex Goodwin and Lazar, who had been monitoring the Duel, reveal that if the Crimson Dragon hadn't appeared, Dylan would have lost. After his arrest, Leo was given a bangle on his wrist that signified his criminal record and was sent to The Facility, where he met Tenzen Yanagi. Yanagi informs Leo of the Four Dragons and the Signers Groups, telling him that those who have the birthmarks were chosen by the People of the Stars. Leo's birthmark is the Red Dragon's Tail, which appears on his arm when he fights alongside "Stardust Dragon" or encounters another Signer. Leo meets former pro Duelist, Bolt Tanner, who imposes a Duel. Since Leo's cards had been taken, Yanagi Duels Tanner. Disgusted at Yanagi's poor Dueling and his cards, Tanner stamps on the cards, despite their sentimental value to Yanagi. Leo knocks Tanner down and challenges him to a Duel, borrowing Yanagi's Deck. Leo defeats him without ever attacking once and Tanner offers his assistance to him. Under Rex Goodwin's orders, the warden Armstrong is made carry out tests on Leo. Armstrong also has Leo sent to a different part of the Facility. Leo's new cellmate Alex offers Leo a chance to escape through a tunnel he's been working on for months. Leo agrees to come if they can take Tanner and Yanagi too. However, Armstrong has Tanner and Yanagi beaten for knowing Leo. Leo stands up to Mr. Armstrong, causing him to impose stricter rules. Goodwin then unexpectedly shows up and grants Leo freedom from the Facility - on the condition that he defeat Armstrong in a Duel and come to work with him. Leo, though feeling suspicious, accepts Goodwin's offer. Leo refuses to escape with Alex, as Tanner and Yanagi are unable to come too and escaping wouldn't grant true freedom. Without a Deck to use against Armstrong, the other inmates give Leo cards to use against Armstrong. The next day Leo faces Armstrong, using the Deck of random cards. The Duel is set up to shock players if they suffer damage, but Armstrong rigs the arena to stop himself receiving shocks and uses surveillance cameras to see Leo's cards. Alex, however, uses his tunnel to sneak into a security room and switches Armstrong's shocks back on, causing a brief blackout in the process. During the blackout, Leo switches the positions of two of his Set cards, knowing that Armstrong knows which was Set where. Leo defeats Armstrong and is released by Goodwin. Before his release, Yanagi gives Leo his "Totem Pole" card. Tanner gives him his "Giant Ushi Oni", instructing him to go to Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a guy named Blister, then use the card to prove he met Tanner. Leo is followed by two men working for Goodwin at Bootleg, but is pulled away by Blister on his Duel Runner. Blister jams the signal emitted from Leo's bangle to stop them being followed. Despite believing it to be suicide on Leo's part, Blister helps him in infiltrating an impound warehouse to recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Disguised as an electrician, under the pseudonym Leo Joel (Ryuji Akagi in the Japanese version), Leo was able to sneak into the warehouse. When he gets to the crate, where his Duel Runner is held, he is ambushed by Trudge. Leo hops onto his Duel Runner and smashes it through the crate. Trudge forces him into another Turbo Duel. While trying to escape, Trudge closes all the security doors, making Leo's chances of escaping very slim. However, Blister blows up the elevator door and at ground floor, Leo rides out while Trudge gets stuck in the elevator. Soon he catches up. After Trudge starts physically attacking Leo, Blister arrives to help, having had a change of heart over what Yusei told him about friends. Leo wins the Duel but is electrocuted by a huge crowd of Security then crashes outside at the Tops, where the richest people live, where he got knocked out. Leo was found by Leon and Luna, who felt his pain from the electrocution, as they see him on the floor and unconscious. Leo is later given refuge by the twins Leon and Luna. he fears that he would only cause them trouble by staying, but they manage to talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. Leo accepts Leon challenge to duel him and is reminded of Rally through Leon's personalities. After leaving the twins Leo returns to his Grandfather home where he reunited with Mack Maya Joey Tea and his Other friends Leo explain the recent event that happens recently. Leo then left and head to the garage to make an adjustment on his Duel Runner Leo reunited with Alexis since a year since they gratulated from Duel Academy Leo is later threatened into participating in the Fortune Cup by Lazar, who holds his Satellite friends hostage. Leo is later given more incentive to participate when Dylan gives "Stardust Dragon" back and personally demands that he face him. In the quarter-finals of the Fortune Cup, Leo faced Hunter Pace, disguised as Shira, and won, moving to the semifinals. His opponent in the semifinals is Greiger. After Leo defeats Greiger, Grieger attempts to take revenge on Goodwin for what he did to his village, but Leo manages to stop him. Before security takes Greiger away, he tells Yusei to fulfill his own mission. In the dub, Yusei stops Greiger from knocking down the tower Goodwin was in to get revenge on what Goodwin did to his village, but a spike broke through the glass at the top of the tower (where Goodwin is) from the collision with Greiger's Duel Runner and Yusei's Duel Runner and Goodwin stopped it with his metal hand. As security takes Greiger away, he tells Yusei to be careful in the finals in the dub. Leo faces Akiza, a member of the Arcadia Movement, in the finals. Previously, he had thought that she only felt anger and rejection. But after Akiza's first move, he notices and points out that she has a pleasure and joy for destruction. Akiza replies that cannot be true, however, later on, the Duel, after people insult her again, she accepts it all because of being the "Black Rose". According to her, this other side of her is the one who enjoys destruction all because of the powers caused by the Mark of the Dragon. He learns that after she was found by Sayer, he told her to feel but not to think, to let him do that for her. But even still, she puts on her mask just to feel; this prompts Leo to fight this Duel to change her. By the end of the Duel begins as he says that her pain which came from all the destruction she caused was turned into one that the other Signers shared. Leo tells her that the birthmark may hold the answer for her pain, but in order to find out, she must think and love herself. Akiza still intends to deny this by winning the Duel without noticing, as pointed out by Leo, who has seen through her, that she is crying. Thus he eventually wins, resulting in her mask cut in half due to "Cosmic Blast" and after she falls, Akiza tells him to "help her". He faces Dylan in the championship match. Although he is pushed to a corner in the middle of the Duel, Leo wins using various combos with "Stardust Dragon" and fuse Stardust Dragon and Altair into Aeon Stardust Dragon to destroy Dylan's "Helius Red Dragon Archfiend" and becomes the new King of Turbo Duels. He tends to ignore his victory, however, concerned about the vision of the Spider Nazca Line which he and Dylan saw during the Duel. Dark Signers Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Crash Town World Racing Grand Prix Ark Cradle Team ZX Future Relationships Mack Hangan Leo and Mack are best friends they share a closed brotherly relationship since they were kids they have been best friends ever since. Conner Blake Conner was Leo's best friends since Childhood Dylan Atlas Joey Wheeler Joey initially bullied Leo along with Jake, but after he saw how Leo stood up for them they became best friends. Pharaoh Atem After putting the Millennium Puzzle together He meets Atem and He becomes his mentor and Taught Leo to always believe in his Deck and not only that They also developed a bond that is very strong which Leo came to respected Atem as a Father Figure. Atem would give his advice on how to overcome any tough situation or when making a decision. Their bond is very strong When Atem sacrifice himself to save Leo so that his soul wouldn't be taken This left Leo completely sadden and depressed by this Sacrifice. Atem was very proud of Leo, tells him otherwise, and as he steps through the door to the afterlife, Leo gives him a handshake, now ready to go on his own. Téa Gardner Téa has been Leo's friend since childhood. Téa is shown to cared for Leo very much she has also develop a attraction toward him though Leo was oblivious to this due to spending most of his time focusing on Dueling when Rebecca Hawkins hugs Leo, Téa appears upset She has also shown jealousy towards Mai Valentine for her initially flirtatious attitude towards Leo during her first appearance at Duelist Kingdom, as well as Vivian Wong. Jake Taylor Seto Kaiba After Seto Kaiba lost to Leo in their first Duel, he becomes determined to defeat Leo and becomes his rival and recognized him as the Masked Duelist. Their differing personalities often causes them to come into conflict with each other such as their initial meeting with Kaiba's belief in cards being meant for power over Leo's belief that cards have a heart. Despite their differences, Leo bears no animosity towards Kaiba, which cannot be said the same for the other way as Kaiba held a grudge against Leo for quite some time. He even cheered Kaiba on when the latter played a match against Pegasus even though Kaiba had taken Leo's star chips by threatening to jump off the edge of the castle unless Yugi stopped an attack that would have won him the Duel. When Kaiba ultimately lost to Pegasus he had his soul taken away. Leo became outraged at Pegasus for playing games with their lives. He and Atem made it their mission to free Kaiba along with Mokuba Kaiba and Leo's grandfather. Kaiba helped Leo find his friends when they were abducted by Marik. Usually, circumstances force Kaiba to work with or aid Leo such as common foes like Marik and his Rare Hunters, the Big Five, or Dartz. Rebecca Hawkins Syrus Truesdale Syrus and Leo first met at the entrance exam and later Syrus become one of Leo's best friends at Duel Academy. Leo believes in Syrus even when he lacks confidence in himself and he encourages him to have confidence in himself. An example of this is when they are both forced to Duel the Paradox Brothers, Leo motivates Syrus even though Syrus feels he will just be a burden. Leo also cares deeply for Syrus and look out for him like he does with his other friends. Syrus has been thankful to Leo since for helping him gain confidence in dueling and since then His skills have greatly improved by a wide margin. Syrus loses faith in Leo after watching their friends being sacrificed partly due to Leo's fault. These feelings are aggravated even more due to orb of drought planted in Syrus' mind by the evil Zure, Knight of Dark World. But later he realizes that it wasn't entirely Leo's fault and starts supporting him again. After Leo initially leaves Roki, Syrus seems to be the person who misses Leo the most and immediately cries tears of joy when he sees Leo return. Emily Tate Chloe Landers Alexis Rhodes Alexis Rhodes has always shown interest in Leo and his Dueling skills. They share a lot in common, like the same passion for Dueling. Along the series they become very close friends, willing to support each other in the most difficult times. Alexis has develop a crush on Leo after she first Duel him, which was first evident at the beginning of the series because of Leo's experlery style of dueling make Alexis took interest in Leo. Alexis has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her Ironically as she develop her crush on Leo for not only being the few males not to show infatuation with her but also show clear understanding what he knows about her when He stated that He doesn't think Alexis is the type of person who would write a Love Letter causing her to blush slightly at this. Leo's Sister Maya suspect Alexis's crush on Leo when Leo was Teaching Alexis about Turbo Dueling commenting Alexis was pretty considering Leo as boyfriend material for Alexis or any other girl who have affection for Leo. Her dormmate, Jasmine wondered if Alexis was "falling for that Slifer", the "Slifer" being referred to as Leo. when Leo and Syrus Duel the Paradox Brothers. Alexis tells Bastion that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Leo and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Leo when Alexis tries to change the subject. Their relationship has generally grown apart when had become Cold Distant and relatively Emotionless But they were able to turn things around during the Duel Academy's Tag Duel tournament and Leo was able enjoyed dueling again Chazz Princeton Though originally one of Leo's rival, Chazz eventually becomes a close friend. Though their rivalry continues, they form a bond to their shared battles in various arcs. Tyranno Hassleberry Blair Flannigan Jesse Anderson Roki Roki was the spirit of a card Leo owned in his youth. Roki was the Father of Leo's Ancenstor Akiza Izinski Akiza and Leo are both experienced Duelists and Signers. Leo has helped out Akiza many times and she always tries to return the favor by helping him, hinting at her special feelings for him. It is not exactly shown straight out whether Leo shares the same feelings for Akiza, though Martha appeared to be aware of them as she has teased him about liking her and Leo denied it state he only consider her as a Friend. Leo has displayed protectiveness and care for Akiza like he does with other close friends. When Lyndon held Akiza's hands in some manner, Yusei pulled Lyndon back rather forcefully, as though it was out of jealousy, and Akiza has a shocked look on her face after this. Leon and Luna Kalin Kessler Sherry LeBlanc Bruno Other appearances Deck Leo original deck was Strategy Deck which belong to Aten He plays very flexible strategies, preparing him for any situation. Two Types that can be seen consistently throughout this Decks are the Fiend-Type and the Spellcaster-type which is focused on the Summoning of the Egyptian Gods and the "Dark Magician" Leo also utilized Mythical Monsters Deck when dueling as Himself without the Mask Leo has many different cards in his Deck being either Warrior or Machine-Type monsters. Many of the cards he uses in his deck tend to be a constant in his duels, to which many have come to say that his strategies have become played out if not predictable. Despite this, Leo is still known for his exemplary dueling style, able to quickly analyze his opponent's tactics and formulate an effective counter-strategy by taking advantage of whatever cards he currently has access to. While he normally starts slowly to better gauge his opponent, he is shown able to build off his previous moves to methodically calculated well-ahead with a setup for bigger combos later. The majority of Leo's Mythical type monsters lack power, but he supports them with a variety of Spell and Trap Cards to unleash effective combos. Leo relies largely on Fusion and most of his monster are capable of being fuse together with Polymerization He also relies on "Junk"-themed cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Junk Barrage". Fitting with the motif, Yusei's cards generally appear as rather weak in ATK and/or low in Levels with limited usage, but combined together for various innovative tactics. He also makes regular use of recycling his cards, either returning them to his hand/field or activating their effects from the Graveyard. To compensate for most of his monsters having limited ATK, he also uses cards that focus on Burn effects, such as "Junk Barrage" and "Cosmic Blast". Duels Orginal Series GX Series 5D's Series {| class="wikitable card-list" |- ! scope="col" | Opponent(s) ! scope="col" | Episode(s) ! scope="col" | Outcome |- | Tetsu Trudge || || Win |- | Lenny || || Win |- | Tetsu Trudge || || Win |- | Dylan Atlas || || No result |- | Bolt Tanner |||| Win |- | Mr. Armstrong || || Win |- | Tetsu Trudge || Win |- | Leon || || Win |- | Alexis Rhodes || || Win |- | Hunter Pace || || Win |- | Mai Valentine || || Win |- | Greiger || || Win |- | Elena Alder || || Win |- | Akiza Izinski || || Win |- | Dylan Atlas |||| Win Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Male